Sebuah Arti Tentang Diriku
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Bunga, setiap spesiesnya memiliki arti-arti indah. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan manusia... wanita, mungkin? Apa arti mereka... yah, maksudku, arti diriku. 4 Kazuka! a BVF fic, Dedication Festival.


Yaayy!

Untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival : Dedication Month**! Mendedikasikan fic ini buat **Kazuka SapphirePeach-23**. Awal-awal saia jadi author, karya dialah yang pertama kali ngebuat saia terpukau. Penasaran, saia coba buka profilnya dan ngebaca HitsuHina buatan dia :P *dijitakkazu*. Karya-karya dia yang slama ini menginspirasi saia slama jadi author ^^. Arigatou, Kazuu~!

.

* * *

**^...Sebuah Arti Tentang Diriku...^**

.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

.

**Pairing** : HitsuHina. **Alasan** : berkat karya HitsuHinanya, saia jadi seorang HitsuHina maniak :P.

.

**Attention Please~!** AU, Don't Like Don't Read. Okay?

.

Cahaya kilauan menerobos celah kosong di tepi-tepi kerumunan awan putih. Di bawahnya, warna-warni alam tersatu dalam sebuah kelompok. Tertata rapi. Ya... semuanya telah diciptakan Tuhan, namun dikembangkan secara spesifik oleh kita.

Kita sampai pada sebuah padang. Asri nan sejuk. Bertaburan dengan indahnya kembang-kembang ciptaanNYA.

Ya. Sebuah padang bunga. Hidup berbagai jenis kembang yang indah.

Udara oksigen pagi hari ini. Masih segar dan belum tercemar. Temui udara seperti ini dalam padang bunga ini—yang telah langka dalam sebuah kota. Hiruplah dalam-dalam, sejuk dan segar oksigen di padang ini.

Hatimu tenang, bukan?

Berbaliklah dan mari lihat serombongan manusia di sebelah sana. Manusia dengan seragam yang sama—seragam _seifuku_ khas Jepang. Dengan berbagai peralatan tulis di tangan mereka. Buku dan pensil di genggaman masing-masing. Terlihat jelas. Sebuah rombongan _study tour_.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Semua menebak, pelajaran biologi, sebuah penelitian, dan pasti—sebuah tugas tentunya.

Waktu penelitian. Semua berpencar, meneliti suatu tumbuhan. Semua saling menjauh satu sama lain. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sepasang gadis dan lelaki yang menjauh berdua—berpencar bersama.

Catat. Catat. Catat tumbuhan ini. Catat bunga unik ini. Masing-masing saling menyiapkan pensil dan _notes_ saat berjumpa suatu tanaman. Tujuannya, sebuah nilai.

Seorang lelaki berambut putih menulis. Menyoret kertas di tangannya. Menggumamkan arti sebuah bunga. Menuliskan sebuah guna dan manfaat dari sebuah tanaman.

"Bunga pukul empat. Memiliki bahasa latin _Mirabilis_ _jalapa_. Hm..." Toushiro mencatat. Memutar matanya pada sebuah bunga lain. "Yang ini. Daun Putri Malu. Memiliki bahasa latin _Mimosa pudica_."

Seorang gadis menatap dengan mata hazelnya. Menatap kagum si lelaki di sebelahnya. Kagum akan kemampuannya menghafal sebuah nama latin. Memang, lelaki tersebut jenius.

"Kau hebat, Hitsugaya-kun. Menghafali nama-nama latin sebuah bunga. Aku saja tak hafal." sahut Hinamori.

"Biasa saja. Hn..."

"Tidak! Kau hebat!" ia tersenyum simpul. Matanya berbinar-binar. Toushiro memiringkan senyum padanya.

"Arigatou,"

Hinamori memutar matanya. Menatap pada sebuah bunga. Kemudian menunjuk dengan jari lentiknya. "Ini. Yang ini bunga apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu bunga _Dandelion_. Kata orang, bunga ini berarti kesetiaan."

"Uwaaa! Kau juga mengerti arti-arti bunga? Kau benar-benar jenius!" pekik girang Hinamori.

"Hm... arigatou." Toushiro kembali tersenyum. Sejenak kemudian, matanya tertuju pada sebuah daun lain. "Kalau yang ini, daun _Shiso_. Aromanya sangat kuat. Biasanya dimanfaatkan sebagai bahan perasa dalam permen dan pasta gigi."

"Hm..." gumam pelan Hinamori. Ia membiarkan Toushiro berbicara lagi.

Toushiro menoleh. "Yang ini..." ia menatap sebuah bunga. "Bunga _Celandine_. Konon katanya, bunga ini berarti kebahagiaan yang akan datang."

"Ohh..." Hinamori mencatat semua hal yang dikatakan Toushiro. Memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk menambah pengetahuan.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Hinamori menyelesaikan kalimat di bukunya. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Sama-sama,"

**=000=000=

* * *

**

Kembali memasuki suasana biasa. Mereka memencar. Saling menemukan tumbuhan baru. Masing-masing mencatat.

Hinamori menatap bunga lain di sekitarnya. Sedikit unik dengan duri-duri tajamnya. Bentuk yang aneh baginya. Keputusan ia ambil untuk mencari tahu di dalam buku biologinya.

"Ahh! Rupanya ini _Venus Fly Trap_!" pekiknya. "Tumbuhan ini pemakan serangga! Tapi... mengapa bisa tumbuhan seperti ini ada di padang bunga ini?"

Hinamori terhenti. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba saja sampai pada suatu tempat, namun tak kenal akan daerah dimana ia berada. Tempat dimana pohon lebih mendominasi dan rumput-rumput liar yang panjang. Apa jangan-jangan... tersesat? Uhh... mungkin.

"Ini dimana? Uuhh..."

Perasaan takut bergejolak dalam batinnya. Namun ia menyangkal kenyataan bahwa ia tersesat. Tak peduli akan perasaan takutnya, ia ambil keputusan untuk berjalan lagi.

Tap. Tap.

Hinamori terhenti lagi. Bingung saat mendapati sebuah rangkaian bunga di hadapannya. Kali ini sebuah panorama menghiasi bola mata coklatnya. Di hadapannya, serangkai bunga di tanah menarik perhatiannya.

Ia berjongkok. Bunga kecil ini tertumbuh di tanah. Seputih salju warnanya. Anggun rupanya. Namun sama sekali tak dikenal oleh Hinamori.

"Aahh? Apa ini?" ia menyentuh kelopak bunga tersebut perlahan. "Hm... sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Hitsugaya-kun."

Hinamori mencabut serangkai bunga putih itu dengan perlahan—takut bila sampai-sampai bunga ini layu. Ia berdiri lagi. Matanya merotasi mencari-cari kelompoknya.

"Hng... apa aku benar-benar tersesat?" gumamnya. Kini takut membayanginya. Kini ia berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Uhh! Itu Hitsugaya-kun!" terkabul sudah permohonannya saat melihat sosok pendek berambut putih. Orang yang sedang dicarinya berada dalam pancaran matanya. Bagus. Hinamori selamat.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Hinamori? Ada apa?"

"Hufft..." Hinamori menghela nafas panjang. Ia keluarkan bunga yang menjadi pikirannya. "Ini. Ini bunga apa, Hitsugaya-kun? Warna putihnya amat menarik perhatianku."

"Hm...?" Toushiro menatap dengan seksama sebuah tanaman yang ditunjuk Hinamori "Putih ini... tak salah. Ini bunga _Edelweiss_. Momo? Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?"

"Ah! Tadi kuambil agak jauh di sana!" pekik Hinamori menunjuk. "Tadi aku sempat tersesat dan menemukan bunga unik ini!"

"Begitukah?" Toushiro tersenyum. "Hinamori. Kau tahu ini bunga seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya," ucap polos Hinamori.

"Kau tahu? Bunga _Edelweiss_ termasuk bunga yang langka. Hanya hidup di pegunungan tinggi saja. Beruntung kau bisa mendapatkannya," Toushiro memperhatikan lagi bunga di genggaman Hinamori. "Bunga ini sangat unik. Bunga yang sama sekali tak boleh menyentuh air."

"Eh? Kenapa tak boleh? Bila suatu bunga ingin subur, maka harus diberi air!"

Toushiro menggeleng. "Namun bunga ini lain. Bila diberi air, maka bunga ini akan layu dan rusak."

Hinamori mengerutkan alis. Bingung akan ucapan Toushiro. "Lalu, bagaimana bunga ini bisa hidup?"

"Hhh... kau begitu polos, ya," ucapnya terkekeh. "Kau tahu? Bunga ini akan tetap abadi selama tak menyentuh air."

"Abadi? Sampai kapanpun? Sugoii!"

"Ya. Akan tetap abadi. Maka, kau tahu arti bunga ini, Hinamori?"

Hinamori menggeleng polos. "Tidak. Apa artinya?"

"Arti bunga ini..." Toushiro tersenyum lembut. "... Cinta yang abadi."

Cinta yang abadi. Hinamori tertegun atas pernyataan Ishida. Terpukau akan sebuah arti indah dari bunga _Edelweiss_. Didekatkannya bunga itu pada hidungnya. Mencium harum serangkai bunga _Edelweiss_.

"Sugoii," gumam Hinamori tersenyum. Menatap hangat pada sosok serangkai bunga di genggamannya.

"Kau beruntung bisa menemukannya,"

Hinamori menoleh. Menatap Toushiro dan tersenyum. "Hm... Ishida?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mengerti banyak arti bunga, ya?"

"Ah. Tidak juga,"

"Kalau begitu..." ucap Hinamori menggantung. Membuat Toushiro mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagimu, apa arti diriku?"

"Eh?"

Baik, Toushiro mengaku—bahwa kini ia dibuat pusing oleh bayang-bayang pertanyaan Hinamori. _Well_, sebagaimanapun mereka saling mengenal, baru kali ini ia dihadapkan pertanyaan yang ia tebak suatu hari akan terlempar.

Sang jenius kini sedang memutar otaknya, mencari sebuah jawaban pas. Ia tatap Hinamori penuh arti, kemudian tersenyum sejenak kemudian—pertanda sebuah jawaban terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Bagiku, arti dirimu itu..." ia menghela nafas. "... Kau adalah gadis yang ceroboh." ujarnya jujur. Membuat alis yang bersangkutan berkerut.

"Kau itu adalah gadis yang ceroboh dan, yahh... cengeng." ucap Toushiro. Yang bersangkutan menggembungkan pipinya—menandakan bahwa ia tak puas—bahkan kesal—atas jawaban Toushiro.

"Huh,"

"Tapi..." Toushiro menoleh. Menatap lembut Hinamori. "Kau adalah gadis yang tegar, tak pernah menyerah, selalu berusaha agar dapat berguna," ia terhenti sejenak. Kemudian membuang mukanya. "Kau juga seorang gadis yang sabar, perhatian, dan lembut." nampak semu merah menghiasi wajahnya

Hinamori tertegun. Kini sebuah rona merah nampak di kedua pipinya.

Malu? Mungkin.

"Aaaa... Hitsu—"

"Tunggu," potong Toushiro. Ia acungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Hinamori. "Aku masih belum selesai."

Hinamori mengangguk. Menunggu bait-bait ungkapan seorang Toushiro padanya.

"Dan juga..." ia terhenti sesaat. "Kau itu gadis yang manis dan baik. Seorang gadis _Bluebell_ dipadu dengan _Chamomile_." Toushiro menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kini Hinamori diam seribu bahasa saat Toushiro mengungkapkan sebuah bait-bait puisi tentang dirinya.

Senang? Ya, dia senang. Siapa sangka bahwa seorang Toushiro begitu jujur padanya?

Ia tergagap dan terbata. Bingung harus memulai. Bingung menentukan kosakata yang tepat. Kini gilirannya menilai Toushiro.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya, Momo," ucap Toushiro. Ia tersenyum penuh makna. "Aku akan mengulang pertanyaanmu. Bagimu, apa arti diriku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat kini ditujukan untuk Hinamori. Sama seperti Toushiro, ia pun memutar otaknya mencari gambaran seorang Toushiro di hadapannya.

Sesaat, ia gugup. Terlebih karena pernyataan Toushiro padanya yang begitu menarik hati dan terkesan—romantis. Namun kini, berkat Toushiro, ia jadi mengerti sebersit perasaan Toushiro padanya, bukan?

"Bagiku, seorang Toushiro itu..." ucapnya. "Seorang yang serius, agak pendiam, dan... err... pendek," ucapnya—tak beda jauh dengan Toushiro yang memulai pendapatnya dengan sebuah sifat _minus_.

"Cih. Oke, kuakui itu."

Hinamori menghela nafas, melanjutkan sebuah pidato singkatnya.

"Namun, orang yang kini di hadapanku itu adalah orang yang teliti, peduli, selalu dapat memahami sesuatu dengan cepat, cerdas, dan juga—" ia terhenti sesaat sembari menatap lembut Toushiro. "Orang yang dapat mengenaliku dan menilaiku, dan juga mampu memikat—hatiku."

Dari dalam hatinya berdegup—menyesali sedikit apa yang baru ia katakan. Ingin saja ia lari, menghindari apa pun pernyataan balasan. Namun saat berpijak, Toushiro meraih tangannya.

"Tunggu, Hinamori," ia layangkan sebuah senyum tulus. "Arigatou."

"Ung.. iya,"

Toushiro semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Semu merah di wajah Hinamori semakin tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Dan jangan pergi dulu, Hinamori."

Terlihat, Hinamori menurut kali ini. Diam, tetap dalam genggaman erat Hitsugaya. Sesaat ia berbalik, menatap Hitsugaya yang kini dibayangi semu tak jauh dengan dirinya. Satu tangannya menggenggam Hinamori, yang lainnya terlipat tersembunyi di balik badannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Hinamori mengedikkan mata sekejap—sedikit terkejut dan penasaran. Seketika Toushiro menampakkan tangan satunya—kini dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hinamori menatap sedikit heran. Yang disiapkan Toushiro ialah bunga yang sama dengan penemuannya. Ya, tak lain ialah bunga _Edelweiss_—bunga cinta abadi.

"Ah, ya. Aku telah siapkan ini sedari tadi. Sempat aku terkejut saat kau temukan bunga yang sama."

Hinamori menatap rangkaian bunga yang kini di genggaman tangan kanannya. Rangkaian bunga seputih salju yang ditata begitu rapi, dibalut dalam pita-pita cantik, dan didekorasikan sedemikian mungkin hingga layak disebut 'sangat indah'.

"Ki-Kireii..."

Toushiro tersenyum lega. "Kau suka? Syukurlah.."

"Ya. Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun." ucapnya tersenyum. "Ah! Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk Hitsugaya-kun!" pekik Hinamori girang. "Ini untukmu juga, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Mata emerald Toushiro membulat. Hinamori memberinya serangkai bunga yang sama yang dipungutnya tadi.

"Ini bunca cinta abadi untuk Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Cinta abadi?" Toushiro tersenyum menggoda. "Jadi begitu? Kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Hinamori terkejut. Ia tangkap inti dari kalimat yang diutarakan Toushiro. Wajahnya memerah sesaat. Gugup, ia sedikit membuang mukanya dan bergetar.

"Pe-Perasaan? Ma-Maksudmu..." ucap Hinamori terbata.

"Maksudku..."

Toushiro menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinamori dan menguncinya dalam genggamannya. Ia menarik halus tangan itu, membawa Hinamori masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Aishiteru..."

"Hitsugaya-kun?" pekik Hinamori terkejut. Sesaat, ia tersenyum lembut. "Ung.. aishiteru yo."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu... bisa kita memulainya? Kau mau denganku? Aishiteru."

"Ya, tentu."

Kedua insan saling menggenggam tangan pasangannya. Tangan lain terbebas, menggenggam masing-masing bunga putih cinta abadi.

Tiba-tiba suara terdengar—pertanda akan berakhirnya _study tour_ . Sahutan-sahutan panggilan pun terdengar—tak terkecuali sahutan nama Hinamori dan Hitsugaya.

Hinamori dan Toushiro menampakkan batang hidung mereka, dengan saling bergenggam tangan. Sedikit gugup juga, mereka tersenyum dengan sebuah semu merah di wajah.

Senja pun kian menjingga, dan telah saatnya kisah ini tuk berakhir.

.

**Owari**

.

* * *

.

Gyaaaa! Menyelesaikan fic di dekat-dekat deadline! DDx

Ya ampun! Betapa menyebalkannya WB dan kemalasan saia! *dihajar* Padahal harusnya fic ini udah siap dari jauh-jauh hari! Ditambah lagi waktu yang terkuras habis gara-gara saia relakan untuk nonton _Autumn Concerto_! 8D Tapi sumpah filmnya keren gile! xDD #promosi

Untuk **Kazu**, maaf kalo ficnya terlalu abal.. m(_ _)m Saia tak bisa buat fic bagus kaya kamu. Ampuni saiaa! DDx

Ah. Saia mau ngasih tau. Saia bakal **hiatus** sementara dari FFn, dikarenakan saia yang sudah kelas 9 ini, harus menyiapkan UN, lagipula akhir-akhir ini saia kehabisan ide. ==" Ah, sewaktu-waktu saia akan aktif sementara dan tetap akan mereview bila ada waktu luang :D

Review~!


End file.
